


Tease

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord count: 296Parings: Misha x ReaderWarnings: smutA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Tease

ou whined softly as Misha teased your clit with his thumb. He’d been edging you for a good three hours. Your body was overstimulated to almost the point of pain. Those pictures you’d sent him definitely got you in trouble.  
“Please daddy. Please let me cum.” you begged pulling your restraints.   
“You were a naughty girl (y/n). Sending me pictures of your pussy during work.”  
He roughly fingered you rubbing your clit.  
“Daaaaadddddddyyyyyy.” you cried bucking your hips.  
“Please daddy want you to fill my pussy. Please daddy need your cock daddy.”   
Misha groaned and removed his fingers, “You know I can’t resist you begging.”   
He lined himself up and thrust into your warm inviting pussy. Groaning as you squirm under him.   
“So tight baby girl. So good for me.” the snap of his hips and the two of your moans filled the room.  
“Daddy! Daddy gonna cum. Please daddy let me cum on your cock.”  
“Hold it.” He growled fucking you harder.  
You mewled and tried to hold back your orgasm building lightning fast.   
Misha pinched your clit, “cum.” He commanded.  
Your body obeyed. You arched screaming his name as you clamped down hard on his cock. Fluid drenched the bed as you squirted long and hard from being edged for so long.   
Misha moaned in your ear your orgasm dragging his out of him. Warm, sticky cumfilled your womb as the two of you rode out your highs.  
Misha gentle pulled out and undid your bonds. Rubbing your sore wrists with lotion and cleaning you up with a warm towel. A bath and more thorough cleanup could wait.  
He held you kissing you softly.  
“I love you.”   
“I love you too misha.” you hummed sleepily.   
He smiled softly as you both drifted off.


End file.
